


Something Silly

by mizuvera



Category: Bleeder (1999), Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Clothes Kink, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, My First Fanfic, baseball cap kink, whatever this is...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuvera/pseuds/mizuvera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrator and comic artist Aiden continues his journey and lands in Denmark, Copenhagen, where he meets Lenny, a pretty but shy baseball cap wearing video shop employee and film geek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Silly

**Author's Note:**

> The Mads chara wearing baseball cap kink is strong with me and so, I had to do something and write a little drabble for the #JustFuckMeUp fest on tumblr. Is this even a kink or just an aesthetic? Whichever of the both... It's probably the lamest kink and entry of the whole theme week. Be warned, there is neither a plot nor smut. Just fluff and two geek boys hanging out and one has a thing for the other's basecap. Hope, you enjoy it, anyway! *all the Lenny fangirling* *and Aiden fangirling* Does this ship even make sense?

  
  
  


„Why are you wearing a hat in your apartment?“  
  
The question hangs in the air between the two boys. Lenny stands in his door, face unreadable. With big eyes he simply looks at Aiden who has rang his door bell just a few minutes ago. The taller boy's eyes scan the hall, the neighbour's door across, then the stairs that lead another level up and the stairs that lead downwards. And go back to the face of the boy with the brown curly hair, blue eyes and the huge smile, holding a pack of comic books in his arm. _What was the question again?_  
  
„Erm, yes, I just wear it. Nothing wrong about that.“ Lenny says with no emotional tone in his voice. His eyes stay on the others face now.  
  
„But... You don't wear a shirt.. I mean, apparently... Well, never mind, it's none of my business.“ Aiden stammers, rubbing his left palm on his neck, still grinning sheepishly. He tries to not stare at the other boy's chest and slender body shape.  
  
Lenny actually just became aware that he isn't wearing a shirt. When the door bell rang, he had panicked and jumped up. It had been warm in his apartment and he had enjoyed only wearing his pants. But in his panic reaction, he had grabbed his baseball cap and put it on. He often starts fidgeting around and adjusting the cap for no particular reason but keeping his nervous hands busy. Having grabbed the hat instead of a shirt had happened without thinking. Just a habit. Classic. Awkward.  
  
“I can take it off.” Lenny offers. _This makes no sense. Lenny, what are you saying._ He internally reproaches himself. _Invite him to come in, this would be more helpful! Come on, say it. A simple “come in”, say it, Lenny._ Instead, his eyes start checking the hall stairs again.  
  
“No no, as I said, it's totally fine.” Aiden chuckles. A slight flush hits his cheeks. He puts on a playish smirk again. No, Aiden actually doesn't mind at all. The hat had been one of the things that immediately attracted him and made him talking to the cute and somehow shy boy in the video shop earlier. He doesn't mind the missing shirt, neither, and decides to not mention it further, as well.  
  
Lenny notices the reddish cheeks and certain smile of Aiden. In his head, all thoughts already go wild and he feels anxiety coming up. He would like to make a new friend and Aiden seems to be very nice. _Just leave the stupid hall, invite him in. Show that you know manners. Aaaah, who even invented social rules!?_ His hands are sweaty. „So, you found my apartment.“ he states. _Close enough._  
  
The other boy still carrying his smile but also a bit of a surprised look replies. “Yes. Wasn't that hard, actually. Only got lost two times.” he winks.  
  
Lenny frowns. “So, it was hard then.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“If you got lost two times, it was hard to find it.”  
  
“Erm.. ya, I suppose... so?” The palm stroking his neck for another time. Lenny wonders if this is Aiden's nervous tick, similar to Lenny's baseball cap thing. _Is Aiden nervous, too?_  
  
“Lenny, can we maybe go in? I mean, if it's okay for you, or we can also go outside for a walk or to a bar, but.. let's leave the hall?” Aiden initiates and Lenny is both relieved about it and gets more nervous feelings in his belly, too.  
  
“Yes, come in. Or we can go outside.” _Please decide, please decide, please decide._ Lenny still has his neutral face, but underneath he feels quite helpless with that new decision to make. But Aiden already figured that and takes half a step forward. Lenny steps aside. “Let's go in then. Better for going through the comics!” the smaller boy smiles friendly. When he finally steps in and passes Lenny, he makes sure that their eyes meet.  
  
Lenny closes the door behind them and both boys stand in the tiny apartment hall. Aiden can feel the heat that comes from Lenny's torso. They stand rather close. He tries not to focus.  
  
“So, this is your apartment.” - “Yes. This is my room, there is the kitchen and on the right is the bathroom.” Aiden turns around, following the few pointed directions.  
  
He takes his shoes, chucks, like Lenny's, off and then looks around. “I love all the posters!” he says while going towards the room that seems to be both living- and bedroom. The walls and doors are almost completely covered with movie posters. They had already discussed movies in the video store and found out that they both love Science Fiction. Some of Lenny's favourite movies are from George Miller's Mad Max trilogy, which Aiden likes a lot, too. They started discussing their favourite scenes of the first movie and suddenly Aiden found himself offering to visit Lenny later and to bring the comics. Lenny had agreed.  
  
He turns around to the pretty movie geek. “Can I sit on the bed?” To be frank, there is not much more option to sit, except a chair directly next to the untidy bed and in front of a tiny TV.  
  
“Yes, sit on the bed, please.” Lenny confirms. Aiden takes place, making himself comfortable and dropping his comics to his side, while Lenny sits down on the chair. When he leans back, he suddenly notices that he is still not wearing a shirt. _Oops._  
  
“Erm, I... wait a moment. You can watch a film, if you want. The Science Fiction cassettes are in this shelf.” He points at _this_ shelf and stands up. “Where are you going?” Aiden asks, his eyes curiously following Lenny's body. “Nowhere. Just dressing.” the video store boy says. Where would he even go in this small apartment. Can't get really get lost in the many rooms and levels, obviously. He already spotted his shirt laying near the door on the ground. With a quick and shy glance to Aiden, he sees that his guest didn't move to chose a video cassette. The boy with the curly hair is still busy looking at all the posters and Lenny's room. Lenny likes that. He removes his hat and grabs the shirt. In a fluid movement it's put on and he feels the relief of not being too exposed anymore. Now, it's time to prove some manners. “So, do you want something to drink? I have water from the tap and Coca Cola. And beer. I also have some beer. Do you want a beer?”  
  
Aiden's eyes find his. He says nothing.  
  
“What?” Lenny doesn't know where to look. _Did I say something wrong? Does he not drink beer? Are Americans not allowed to drink beer? Is he even American or British? Was mentioning the tap water disgusting? It is drinkable here, though._ Lenny's mind starts spinning around again, while on the outside he simply waits with his neutral face for a reply and explanation. Should he precise his question maybe? No, the context is given. Aiden is still staring, not answering the question.  
  
“Can you...” Aiden starts. He clears his throat and starts from new. “Can you... I mean, do you want to... Ah forget it.” he suddenly waves off and grins at Lenny with a cute shyness in his eyes. Lenny doesn't know how to react, but apparently Aiden had wanted to ask something and then changed his mind. Which is okay. “I'd take a beer, if you drink one, too.” his guest says now, more self-confident than seconds before.  
  
Lenny nods. “Okay.”  
  
When Lenny leaves to the kitchen, Aiden breaths out the air that he had held. He leans his head against the wall behind him and closes his eyes. This video shop guy is too pretty and so shy. And Aiden is getting all shy next to him, too. Usually, he is not someone who waits long to talk to a person or to break the ice. Also, it was easier with Lenny when they were in the shop and could talk about movies, a subject in which Lenny quickly forgets his surrounding and talks as if there is no tomorrow. But here, at his home, it feels all closer and... Maybe, Aiden thinks, Lenny just hasn't guests that often.  
  
Aiden opens his eyes again and lets them wander around the tiny room with its full shelves, boxes, walls. He feels very comfortable in this place. It is very tiny and messy. But it feels... good. Like a home. And Aiden's old apartments or hostel rooms looked not much fancier, to be true. It's these areas of East and central Europe that he feels most connected with. He doesn't need sophisticated Paris and Barcelona sight seeings. He prefers those lands, cities and quarters that have the certain worker class ugliness and almost poverty. With their own different nightlifes and spots where people usually gather and drink or have fun. He feels free in these areas, he can almost smell the liberty. It gives him inspiration for his comics. And he can forget about his past and his dad's threat.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by Lenny who walks in with a Carlsberg sixer. “I couldn't find the opener...” he says and drops the carton package on the floor in front of the bed. Aiden sits up and slips closer to the bed end. “That won't keep us from opening them!” he says, breaks the carton and takes out two bottles. With pressuring one cap against the other and a quick lever movement of his wrist, he opens the first bottle. Lenny smiles. “Good!” He takes the first bottle, while Aiden opens the second one in the same way. “Learned that during my time in Bucharest. Because, people always lost their openers, but always wanted some drinks. They can open them even with their thumb only!” he starts chatting. Lenny looks at him with curious big eyes. They toast with their bottles and drink.  
  
Lenny actually wants to ask Aiden more about Bucharest and what he does and why he decided to come to Denmark. But he also doesn't dare and it feels okay to be silent, too. It feels nice to have a guest. It felt nice that Aiden had started talking to him in the shop and that he also likes Mad Max. His other friends try to not talk much about movies anymore, because they say he talks too much about them. Also, they started getting involved in some ugly crime things which Lenny doesn't want to join. He looks at Aiden. Aiden who has visited so many countries and places. Lenny hasn't even left Copenhagen. Which is okay for him. He is not lonely, he is no adventurer. He wonders, if Aiden is lonely. How long Aiden plans to stay in Copenhagen. Where Aiden would stay this night.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” he hears the other boys warm voice. Lenny is a bit puzzled. Oh yes, he was daydreaming and staring into nowhere. Happens sometimes. What was he thinking about, though? Oh he remembers. Oh.  
  
“I don't know.” he shyly says and looks away. Aiden beams a little and takes on a naughty look.  
  
“Are you sure? You looked so dreamy!”  
  
Lenny dares to look back into Aiden's eyes. He feels his belly heating up from the intense look he is receiving back. Is Aiden flirting with him? _Oh god, Lenny, please no. Please, no, please no._ He takes another gulp of the cool beer. _Could it really be? No no, you are making things up with your anxiety and worst case scenarios. Would it be a worst case, though?_  
  
He quickly looks back at Aiden who was reading the Danish etiquette on the bottle but now looks up again. Lenny pretends to have looked around... His eyes fall on the comic books that are spread on the bed between them.  
  
“What comics did you bring? Are they all comics to movies?” he asks. Aiden puts his beer between his feet and takes the comics.  
  
“Yes yes, I thought I bring the ones that you would be interested in. I don't carry too many of them with me, though! That would be too much luggage. Here is the Mad Max graphic novel, here is the sequel.” he says and gives Lenny two magazines. He laughs when he sees Lenny's eyes brightening up. _Why is this man so cute!?_  
  
“Can I read them?”  
  
“Now? Sure! That's why I brought them!” Lenny looks like a kid that got his favourite present for Christmas. His wide smile reveals long canines and Aiden cannot help but adore the boy's teeth.  
  
“What do you want to do while I read? Do you want to watch a movie now?” Aiden shakes his head and chuckles. “No, no. I think, I want to draw a bit. I mean, if you want, we can insert a movie. Maybe something we both already know... Have you watched Matrix yet?”  
  
Lenny nods. “Yes sure. But the VHS isn't out yet. We cannot watch it. Do you like Terminator?”  
  
Aiden grins. “Yeees, of course, I do! Judgement Day was better than Cameron's first Terminator movie! Do you have it?”  
  
Lenny grins, too, and reaches forward to his Sci-fi shelf. He starts the movie while leaning forward to the little TV and video recorder. Aiden doesn't hold back with watching the veiny hands, the muscular but slender arms, the bent back and where the shirt gives goes up and gives sight to a bit of Lenny's skin. Then, another thing catches his attention.  
  
Behind Lenny, he sees the beige baseball cap that had been hang up at an edge of the closet. Aiden thinks if he should ask.. He had wanted to ask earlier, he had tried, but he was embarrassed. How should he explain. Explain, that he loves seeing the other boy with the hat. That he finds this super attractive and sexy even. It simply looks so boyish and cute and also sportive and works so well with those cheekbones...  
  
_Aiden, stop getting lost in this guy's body features the whole time! Are you that needy? He probably isn't even interested in men, so stop gushing. This basecap, though..._  
  
Lenny drops the remote control on the bed between them and sits back down on his chair. The VHS starts playing the trailers of films of the early 90ies. He drinks some more beer. Aiden looks at the TV screen and also sips at his beer.  
  
When Lenny starts reading the first Mad Max comic, Aiden puts his beer away and takes out his sketchbook and pencil. He had wanted to bring some ideas to paper today, but his mind kept thinking about the video shop and a certain shop employee. He slides back to lean against the wall again and bends his legs, so that his knees can work as table for the book. He starts putting pencil lines on the paper. At first a brief framing, capturing the main lines and intervals. Then filling in the first layer of details...  
  
Lenny is already sunken in the comic. From time to time he takes a sip of the Carlsberg and then looks at the TV. He enjoys the presence of the other person and that he is allowed to still be himself. He hopes that Aiden feels the same. This moment feels like if they know each other for a long time already and that this was a just another typical evening. He is fully relaxed meanwhile. He was nervous when Aiden had asked in the afternoon and he was very nervous when he had rang the door bell. But now, it feels all very good and he doesn't mind having a guest in his geek cave. It would be nice to become friends. He even enjoys that Aiden draws him. He prefers to pretend to not know, because he is afraid Aiden would maybe stop. And he doesn't want Aiden to stop. His nape has this wonderful prickling, knowing that Aiden watches and draws him. He doesn't want it to end.  
  
“Lenny?” comes the calm voice from the right. The addressed one finishes reading the current panel and then looks up to Aiden. “Hm?”  
  
“Can I.. ask for something silly?”  
  
“Something silly?”  
  
“Yes, erm... I don't know how to ask without sounding silly, haha.” There is the gesture with the hand on his neck again. Lenny starts liking it. And he likes that Aiden is shy, too. Not as shy as Lenny, but in some moments.  
  
“Sure, ask.” he invites the other. “You can ask anything.” He remembers how Aiden had wanted to ask something one or two hours ago and then stopped in the middle of it. He is curious to know what that was.  
  
Aiden gets up and comes closer. He puts the sketchbook down, with the drawing facing the sheets. “Can you put on your baseball cap again, maybe?” he quietly asks, voice trembling a bit. Their knees touch. Lenny frowns and his heart starts beating faster. _That is a silly question indeed. Why is he asking that? What..._ He looks at the hand placed on the turned sketchbook.  
  
“For the drawing?”  
  
Aiden's adams apple moves as he swallows. His cheeks get that rosy tone again. “Erm, yes... I.. Yes. And also.. for me?”  
  
Now it's Lenny who swallows visibly. He has sweaty hands again and puts away the comic. From outside they can hear a car passing by. On the TV, Sarah Connor just escaped from the hospital with her son and the T-800 who explains her the becoming of Skynet.  
  
“Yes. Erm.. I can get it...” Lenny offers, hesitant about getting up and how to react to such a question. His body shows a lot of familiar panic reactions, except he doesn't actually feel in panic?  
  
Aiden smiles, still having his cheeks flushed, and gets up on his own. With the basecap he returns and sits down on the edge of the bed again. Their knees touch again, less accidental. Lenny's heart beat is increasing more and more. He holds still when the other boy puts the cap on his head. In a very careful and gentle way.  
  
“Why do I have to wear it? You didn't like it when I wore it at the door.”  
  
Aiden places his hands on Lenny's thighs and stays leaned close to him. “I never said I don't like it.”  
  
“I know, I just... Why shall I wear it now?” They look in each other's eyes. Lenny doesn't even know what he is asking or expecting, he only wants Aiden to stay that close, because it feels very good. Also having the warm hands on his legs, that feels good, too. _What is even happening...?_  
  
“I find it suits you. It suits you very well.”  
  
“It suits me? It's a simple basecap!” Lenny fails at hiding his grin and teeth are showing again.  
  
Aiden comes closer. Those lips, those sexy teeth and that guy with the hat, why is he so pretty! Both boys hold still, listening to each other's heavier breaths. Lenny watches Aiden's face. He can't believe that he just got a compliment from the boy. From the boy who is so attractive himself! _Just look at those eyes, blue but also stormy, just like the Baltic Sea._  
  
“May I...” Aiden whispers. He doesn't finish, because he sees Lenny's vague but immediate nodding.  
  
He breaks the little distance between them and places his lips on Lenny's. The touch of their mouths is tender, shy, soft, very sweet. Lenny holds still, but Aiden can sense the tension of him and also the faster breathing. Aiden moves back for a brief instant, only for placing another kiss on the pretty man's mouth. His right hand wanders up and cups Lenny's cheek. He feels the jaw bones under the soft skin and a few stubbles. He begins moving his lips against Lenny's and adds his tongue to the play. Lenny opens his mouth and they start a shy but also curious, long slow kiss. They both taste slightly of beer, but not in a distracting way. Their tongues gently tend each other, Aiden explores the sharp teeth that he already found so hot earlier. They end their kissing when both need a gasp for air.  
  
Aiden opens his eyes after some seconds and finds Lenny already looking at him. All curious and questions in his dark eyes. Aiden feels almost guilty and smiles. “Was this... okay for you?” Lenny frowns for a minimal moment and then ducks his head and chuckles. “Yes, Aiden, it.. felt good.” he admits. He places his right hand on Aiden's hand that still lays on his thigh. He looks up again and in Aiden's eyes. He will ask... He needs to ask. _Come on, Lenny, no doubts now, follow your heart! Now or regret it forever!_  
  
His left hand grabs the visor of his cap and randomly readjusts it with some movements. His hand is shaky and for now, he doesn't dare to look in Aiden's eyes again. Following with them how Sarah leaves the group in Mexico to go fighting Cyberdyne on her own. Strong Sarah Connor, always making hard decisions. And Lenny failing at the simplest attempts of social interactions... _No doubts! He just kissed you! Ask!_  
  
“Aiden? Do you want to stay overnight?”  
  
  
  
-  
  
Of course, Aiden stays overnight. They order a pizza and enjoy it with some more beer. Lenny continues reading the Mad Max comics while Aiden sketches little Lenny portraits (all with baseball cap). They throw in some more video cassettes of films that they like but don't need to pay attention to. When Aiden gets up for getting to the bathroom, he always stops at Lenny and steals another little kiss.  
  
They fall asleep on the bed in their clothes long after midnight, arms and legs wrapped around each other, Aiden's face against Lenny's chest. Lenny still wearing the basecap.


End file.
